Adventure
by Loyal Red Rose
Summary: Okay the characters are OOC. Follow Jasper on his first day of Forks high school and a trip into his past. Jasper, Peter, Maria, Lucy and Nettie are human! Review! Rated M for Launguage


Adventures!

I own Nothing! Except for this story and a house and two dogs. But not Jasper! :( -Cries in corner- In joy the story and Review! **To clear things up: Jasper, Peter, Maria, Lucy, Nettie are all Human! The Cullen's And Rosalie are vampires.**

Jasper's POV

"I hate school. I hate life!" I mumble as I throw on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black t-shirt. It's my first day of school at Forks High School and I'm everything but thrilled. I walk down the stairs to be met with none other then my beautiful, hateful sister Rosalie. I walk past her and into the kitchen not even bothering to look at her. I mean there's no point she hates me. I grab a piece of toast and yell up the stairs, "Peter! I'm leaving and if your ass isn't down here then I'm leaving without you!" I heard footsteps before I saw Peter slide down the banister. "Don't leave without me!" I laughed, "I'm right here, Pete, but lets go." I walk with Peter out to me Black Audi 8. I slide into the driver side while Peter wastes no time to jump into the passenger side. We arrive at school and everyone I mean everyone was staring. Peter and I take one glance at each other then shout "TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER!" People started taking out their phones and snapping pictures of us. I sigh and walk to the office with Peter to get our schedules. I had one class, not including lunch, with him. We part and walk to our lockers. I am putting away my books when I hear someone speak directly behind me. I whirl around to face a small Pixie like girl. "Um, hello?" Oh god I sound like an idiot! She laughs it sounds like silver bells, "Hello! So yes or no?" "Ummmm, could you repeat the question?" I asked my southern accent working into my voice. "Would you like me to show you around?" She asks again, topaz eyes sparkle with amusement. Her voice is so beautiful she is too, Jasper! What the hell are you thinking, you said that no more woman after 'she' harmed you! "Hey! Are you okay?" The young Pixie asks concerned. I now realize I haven't said anything. "What? I'm fine. Sure, I would love for you to show me around. I'm Jasper by the way." She laughs like bells again "Okay then Jasper. I'm Alice" She holds out one of her small deinty hands. "Nice to meet you." I take her small hand in my large scarred one, "Nice to meet you too Alice." (A/N: In case you didn't read the top Jasper, Peter are Human the Cullen's

a military fashion, give me an order and I'll do it. "Well we have all but one class together." Her voice broke me from my thoughts. "Great!" I reply before thinking. She laughs then takes my hands and drags me to history, my favorite subject. Alice and I walk into the room and yet again everyone stares. "Hello Alice. Your late, Why?" As I look around suddenly nervous Alice spoke quickly, "I'm sorry Mrs, Dem I was showing Jasper around." The teacher looks at me and asks if I have the to get signed and for me to introduce my self, I take a deep breath and turn to the class, "Howdy, I'm Jasper Whitlock and my friend Peter and I just moved up here from Texas." I purposly left out that Rosalie _was_ my sister. "Well, Jasper the only seat open is Alice so both of you please go and sit." Alice and I walk to the back of the room and sit down. Alice starts sketching as I pull out a black compisition book and start to write new songs. Alice leans in and begins to read over my arm. As she laughs I can feel my cheeks become dusted with pink. The bell rings and Alice jumps up and I do too, we collect our books and walk out the door. As we walk out I bump into a boulder! Alice laughs and I glare at the big guy in front of me. "Sorry dude I wasn't looking," the big guy states. I sigh, "Nah, It's alright." Alice steps up. Jasper, this is my brother Emmett. Emmett this is my friend Jasper." Emmett looks at Alice and wiggles his eyebrows. For the second time today I feel my face become bright red. I glanced at the clock and grab my books I dropped. "We should, Um, go." I stammer to Alice. She just laughs and starts to walk with a small "See you later" to Emmett. I walk quickly after her. "How many siblings do you have?" I retort looking at her."Well I have three, I have a sister named Bella and two brothers, Edward and Emmett." She says skipping into class. I follow her hoping math isn't bad since she is there. I went through the same process as I did in history. I give the teacher my slip, introduce myself and sit next to Alice. Alice starts to doodle while I do the problems. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" she whispers quietly. "I have to sit with my friend Peter." I reply with out looking up. "He can sit with us too." She says while standing up. I look up the see that the bell has already rung. I grab my stuff and with a small "Goodbye" to Alice I walk to my locker. I saw Peter leaning against it and grin. "Get the hell outta the way, Pete!" I push him out of the way and open my locker. "Would y'all mind if we sit with my friends' family?" I say as I close my locker and turn to face him. "Naw, S'okay" He smiles and drags me to the Cafe. "Hurry Major I'm hungry!" I laugh at the nickname he have me. "Yes. I'm hungry to Captin, so just calm down!" He drags me through the doors and into the lunch line. I quickly pay for my lunch and look around for Alice. Finally I spot the bolder shape of her brother Emmett. I start walking over with Peter and he waves to another boy at the table. _Edward _I guess mentally to myself. As if he read my mind he nods "I'm Edward.'' "I'm Jasper, Alice-" I start but was cut off by the devil's voice. "Jasper! What the hell are you here for? You can NOT sit here" Rosalie growls wait, she growled, well that' typical Rosalie. "Yes, He can so shut up Rosalie!" I look back to see my pixie. Wait my Pixie? "Alice its okay." I state not in the mood to deal with Rose. Alice grabs my hand and drags me, peter following us, to another table. She elegantly flops into a chair and I sit on her right and Peter on her left. "Don't Y'all want to sit with y'alls family?" Peter interogates. "No! I want to sit with Jasper and if Rosalie is going to be like that then I will sit here!" I look up from my food, "You know my sister is always like that." Alice stares at me, "She's your sister? Why did you just move here and she never mentioned a brother?" I sigh and glance at Peter. The look he gave me said that I should trust Alice. "Alice if I tell you something Y'all gotta promise not to say anything." She nods, "Promise." I take a deep breath and start telling Alice the story of my past. *FLASHBACK* _It was my first date with my lovely Mexican girlfriend Maria. I walked downstairs and twirled my sister in a circle. "You look good today Rose." I drew in my thick southern accent. "As always!" She laughed and flipped her hair back. "Ah'm going out tonight." She glares. "Not with her are you?" I nodded not knowing why everyone hated her. "Just be careful Jazz." I nodded then walked out to the barn and hopped on 'Royal Blood' my stallion. There was really no need for cars or anything, and I preffered riding horses. I rode to Maria's house and hoped off of Royal and knocked on her door. Maria opened it and offered me to come in. When I stepped inside I saw Lucy and Nettie two of Maria's best friends. I nodded to them, "Lucy, Nettie" "Jasper" They giggled. I turned and placed a kiss on Maria's lips. "Jasper, can I drive us somewhere special?" I nodded "Of course Mar." She lead me to her car and I opened her door. She slid in with a hint of a smirk on her perfect lips. I closed her door and walked to the passenger side and slid in._

Oh No How dare I leave off there! Ha I already no the ending and you don't! Please Review I'll give you a cookie and another Chapter! Please. I love you all!

-Chayse


End file.
